


Part of who she is

by RoterTeufel11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Swan fight, Captain Swan future child, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have their biggest fight ever, when their baby daughter Dawn shows to have magic and they have different opions on how to handle that. Will their love be strong enough to make it through and find a solution or will they need a little help with that? Contains: Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, implied: Snowing, Wicked Cricket, Rumbelle, Scarlett Queen(Will/Ana)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma let out a sigh as she opened the door to the apartment. As she hung up her jacket she already smelled her husband's famous lemon salmon. She inhaled the mouthwatering smell deep and continued her way to the kitchen with a smile.

In the kitchen, Killian was busy decorating the dishes for dinner. As Emma walked in he looked to her and his eyes lit up. He placed a plate on the kitchen table and approached her with wrapping his arms around her and giving her an intense kiss.

After they parted, Killian got back to the kitchen counter and got the other plate. "Just in time, love. Dinner is ready."

He helped her in the chair like the gentleman he was and then sat down across from her.

"Wow, fancy dinner, a heated welcome and I think I see roses over there. What's the occasion?", Emma asked with a bright smile as she began to eat her fish.

Killian reached across the table and took his wife's hand. "Do I need an occasion to cherish my beautiful wife?" He pressed a kiss to her hand and continued his own dinner. "The kids are not here. Henry is at Regina's and Dawn is with her grandparents, so we have the place to ourselves and get to spend some alone time." Killian wiggled his eyebrow and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

 

Later, as the two of them lay in their bed, Emma's phone rang. She attempted to get out of bed, but her husband pulled her back. "No, no, Mrs. Jones, I'm not finished with you yet.", he whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck.

Emma laughed and reached for her phone. "Killian, it could be an emergency.", she said between giggles as her husband continued to kiss his way down her body.

She picked the phone up and said with laughter in her voice: "Hey mom!"

Suddenly, her expression went blank. She forcefully pushed Killian away and whispered in the phone: "We'll be right there."

Killian looked at his wife, waiting for her to explain what happened. For a moment Emma just sat there. But then she jumped up, reaching for any cloths she could get, throwing them on.

"Love, what's going on?", Killian asked her after a moment. His voice was filled with concern and fear.

She simply replied without looking at him: "Get dressed. This was my mom. Something is wrong with Dawn."

 

When they arrived at the loft they were both out of breath as they had run the way from the car to the door of her parent's apartment, in a haste to find out what had happened with their baby girl.

David opened the door for them. Before he could explain anything, they had already rushed past him.

Snow sat on a chair, eying her granddaughter in concern. Dawn sat on Henry's lap, playing with a stuffed seal.

"What is it? What's going on?", Emma asked in panic. She took her daughter from her son into her arms. Killian was right beside her, protectively placing his hand on his daughters head.

David joined the group. His expression was soft. Emma didn't understand this. Something was wrong with her baby girl, after all.

"Calm down, you two. Everything is alright. I guess your mother was being a bit overdramatic when she called you." He eyed his wife in disbelieve. But she just looked away, thinking she had not been too overdramatic.

"I don't understand. What is the matter with Dawn?", Killian asked confused.

Henry got up, reaching for his baby sister. After a moment Emma gave in and put her back into his arms. "I think a demonstration would be best."

He went over to his grandmother and after a moment of hesitation she took the baby from him. Dawn whined for a second. Then she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and reappeared back in her brother's arms. Then a sweet chuckle was heard from the baby girl. Henry gave his sister a bright smile.

"Henry wanted to bring her here before heading to Regina's. David was just bringing Neal over to Ashley's for his playdate, so I took Dawn from Henry. When she cried I tried to sooth her, but suddenly she was back in Henry's arms. I thought it would be best to call you right away.", Snow explained after sitting back down.

Now it was Killian who took his daughter from Henry. "Bloody hell, you scared us to death. And that just because she can perform magic. Bad form to frighten us over nothing!", Killian reprimanded his mother in-law.

But Emma eyed her daughter with horror. "Are you kidding me, Killian? This is bad! She could hurt someone, she could hurt herself! She could poof herself into the woods or on a street or into the ocean!", she panicked. Snow went to sooth her daughter.

"I know you're scared, sweety. But I'm sure there is a way. You could ask Regina or Gold if they have something to take her powers.", Snow said in a calm voice.

Emma nodded, happy about her mother's solution. Killian, on the other hand, looked at the two women in disbelieve.

"You can't be serious! This is who she is! She can learn to control it, just like she will learn to walk and to talk."

"Killian, don't you see, it's the only way to keep her save. To keep everyone save. We have to do something.", Emma said. She walked towards him but he backed away from her, putting his arms protectively around his daughter.

"No, I will never let you do this!" "She is my daughter, too!" "Exactly, Emma. And she got this part from you. You of all people should understand that magic is a gift. A gift to help people, to make miracles. And you want to take this away from her?" "Yes, because I know better than anyone how dangerous this is! How horrible it feels to hurt the people you love!" "But you learned about your powers when you were 29. If you had grown up with them, learned to embarrass them from the beginning, you would handle them more natural!"

Their shouting was interrupted by Dawn crying. She obviously didn't like her parents fighting.

Killian tried to soothe her, but it was no use.

Henry approached him, saying: "Dad, let me take her. You're too upset right now and she senses that." Killian pressed a kiss to her head before handing her to Henry.

Emma went to her children, but Henry walked away from her, flashing her a disappointed look.


	2. Chapter 2

Later the doorbell rang again. After calling Emma and Killian, Snow had also called Regina. When Regina and Robin entered, they instantly got the bad vibes in the room.

"What is the matter? You said there was an emergency, so let's get right to it. I have other things to do, too.", Regina started, annoyed by the call. It was usually nothing and she knew Snow was always a bit overanxious, but wouldn't leave her alone before she had from Regina what she wanted. So giving her that was the fastest way to have her peace.

Robin went to greet their son, who was still busy trying to sooth his little sister. But with all the bad vibes in the room, Dawn just felt uncomfortable and wouldn't stop fussing. And her brother just felt as uncomfortable as she did.

"Well,", David started, as no one else seemed to attempt explaining, "we just found out Dawn has magic. And we hoped you had some advice as you grew up with magic."

Regina eyed her goddaughter in surprise and walked over to her. "Wow, she is just seven months old and already showing magic. This is quite unusual. I was about eight or nine when my parents first learned I had magic. But I hated magic at that time and didn't let it come out until I was 16 and Rumple taught me."

Killian visibly tensed up as Regina went to pick up his daughter, but Henry gave him an encouraging look as he handed his sister over to her. So Killian got a bit more relaxed. Right now, he didn't know who he could trust around his daughter, but he didn't have the slightest doubt about Henry. And he wouldn't let Regina hold Dawn unless he trusted her to not take Dawn's magic away.

"Well, well, sweet girl, why don't you show your auntie Regina what you can do?", Regina whispered to the little girl, not paying attention to anyone around.

She went to the couch to get Dawn's stuffed seal and held it in front of Dawn, near enough for her to see it but far enough so she couldn't get it with her hands.

After a few attempts to reach the toy with her hands, the little girl made it appear in her hands with a cloud of white smoke.

"See, this is not good.", Snow interrupted. "She shouldn't be able to do it. She's too small to handle something like that." Snow's arm was wrapped around her daughter, who was sitting on the couch, her concerned and terrified look never leaving her little daughter.

"Regina, please, you need to do something. You have to take away her power.", Emma begged her, desperation and tears shining in her eyes.

Killian's and Henry's protest was loud, but stopped by Robin's interference. "Don't you think this is a bit drastic?"

Regina looked proudly at her husband for being so understanding.

Then he continued: "Maybe Dawn's powers can just be blocked. You know, for a few years until she is old enough to understand them and is able to learn them."

Snow and Emma nodded, happy about Robin's suggestion, seeing it as a good compromise.

Regina just eyed her husband in disbelieve. "Why should they do that? Magic is not bad. And the worst thing you can do to the girl is suggesting her magic is something to be held back. Something to be ashamed of."

Now Robin looked at his wife, not getting her words. "But magic can be dangerous."

"Only if you don't know how to use it. And she will learn that. Her powers are still growing, anyway. I doubt she would be powerful enough to do something bad.", Regina retorted.

"Well, but we don't know that. So it is the safest way. I can understand that Emma wants to do that. She doesn't just have Dawn to think about, but also Henry and his safety.", Robin replied, getting upset.

"So you say, if Tom will show to have powers, you want to take them away from him?"

"No, just block them out for some time."

"That is just as bad! And blocking out magic for years and weaken the powers or even break them entirely. Who could do that to a child?"

"Well, we are not talking about Tom now!"

Henry sighed, feeling miserable. Both his pairs of parents fighting, screaming at each other, just because his sister would rather be with him than with their grandmother. He should have just taken his sister with him to Regina's and there would have been peace. It would have come out eventually, but maybe not with him and his sister Dawn around. At least his baby brother Tom wasn't around to her it.

As her godmother was shouting with her husband, Dawn started crying again, silencing the adults once more.

Regina shook her head and went to give Dawn to Killian.

"I will see what can be done for the protection of Dawn. And I'll talk to my sister. I think she showed her magic right from the day she was born. Maybe she has some ideas."

Killian took his daughter in his arms and exchanged a look with Regina. Gratefulness was written all over his face.

"Thank you, Regina.", Emma said in a weak voice. Regina just gave her a look, then went to the door and retoured coldly. "I'm not doing it for you, Miss Swan."

An awkward silence laid between Killian and Emma for the rest of the day.

Henry had insisted on coming home with them, though it was his day with Regina. Regina had had no objection to his plan, as she thought it would be good of him to support Killian at home. She was busy being in her vault with her sister, working on some solutions, anyway.

When it was time for Dawn to sleep, Emma picked her up to carry her to her room.

"I'll feed her and lay her sleeping, so say good night.", Emma said.

Henry kissed his sisters cheek and winked at her, making her giggle.

Killian watched his wife and just said: "Shouldn't I do that? Aren't you afraid she will blow up the nursery?" Emma looked at her husband in shock. This was not his light teasing tone.

"You know she still gets breastfed in the evening. So unless your enormous ego can grow you breast, I'll feed her and bring her to bed.", she hissed before storming of.

"Was that necessary, dad? We'll never convince her to let Dawn keep her magic if you snap at her like this.", Henry reproved him.

Killian didn't even look slightly guilty. "How can she think her own daughter is dangerous? She hated her own mother for doing that. So how can she…" He just shook his head to calm himself.

"I'm afraid your mother is beyond reasoning. We just have to wait and see what Regina comes up with. That's our only chance."

Later that evening, Emma had just settled in bed, when Killian entered the bedroom.

He went straight to the closet to change into his pajamas.

Emma set down the books she was reading and turned to her husband.

"Killian, can we please talk about this? I don't want to fight with you.", she begged. She was really desperate. Just a few hours ago they had laid her, making love and now they were not talking to each other. No hugs. No kisses. No nicknames. No love-filled glances. No affection at all.

Just now she realized she needed his love like breathing.

He supported his weight with his hand and hook on the mattress and looked her deep in the eyes. "Have you changed your opinion, Emma?", he asked with a serious voice. She just shook her head. "Then I have nothing to say to you."

And to her shock, he took his pillow and his blanket and left the room, without saying another word. Emma was still looking to the door in horror as the door opened again and Killian came back. Relief washed over her. But he just reached for the nightstand, taking the baby phone. "You tucked her in, I will get up, if she wakes.", he explained in a distant tone.

Emma reached out to hold him back. "Killian, please!", she begged desperately, her voice trembling from the tears filling her eyes. He just freed himself from her grip. "No, Emma.", he said without looking at her.

As soon as the door closed again, Emma began to cry.

Killian held his hook against the door as he heard the woman he loved cry on the other side of the door. He wanted to be with her. Wanted to comfort her. Kiss away her tears. It was so hard to be away from her. This was the first night they would not sleep in the same bed, since she had been back from the hospital after giving birth to Dawn.

But no matter how much he loved his wife, he had to fight for his daughter. She was precious and her magic was a gift. And if he went in there to Emma, maybe she would be able to talk him into blocking their daughter's powers. That, he couldn't do.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Henry went around the appartment, carrying his sister.

"Oh, little one, this is bad. How are we going to fix those two?", Henry asked his sister concerned. He was looking at Killian, who was sleeping on the couch. He tried not to let the thought of his parents breaking up over this cross his mind. But this terrified him.

No matter how hard Emma and Killian had fought in the past, even if Killian had chosen to sleep on the couch or was banished to do so by Emma, at the end of the night they had slept together in their bed, as none of them could do without the other. But, obviously, not tonight.

When Killian got up, it was visible for Henry that he hadn't got much sleep the previous night. His bad mood remained as he went to make breakfast.

Breakfast was usually a huge display of affection for Killian and Emma. A bunch of nicknames and innuendos, kisses, hugs, yearning looks and the last was Killian playfully holding Emma of when she headed out for work. This always made Dawn giggle and Henry roll his eyes. But today, there was none of that.

Killian handed Henry his scrambled egg, when Emma came in. As Killian went to get her plate, she just said: "I'll get something at Granny's."

Killian bit his lip, holding back his emotions. "At least take the lunch box. Granny doesn't think much about vegetables."

Emma gritted her teeth as she got the box and went to kiss her children. "Right, after all I'm still breastfeeding your precious daughter. Don't worry, unlike your believe I care a great deal about her well-being."

She Kissed Dawn and whispered to her, making the little girl smile. Then she planted a quick kiss on Henry's hair and told him goodbye before leaving.

Henry sighed deeply, while watching his sister drink her bottle. This was not going to be easy.

 

At lunch time, Emma went to Granny's with her father. Usually, Killian joined them there. On very busy days, he even brought them lunch and they eat at the station together.

Her father and she ordered in silence.

After a moment, Emma spoke."So, I guess you, too, hate me, then."

David sighed deeply before setting the menu down at the table.

"Emma, of course I don't hate you. And Killian doesn't hate you, either. But I'm on Killian's side with this matter. I don't understand your fears. Or your mother's, for that matter. Dawn is a good girl. She would never want to harm someone."

"Well, I don't think she would do it on purpose. But magic can be tricky. You let your emotions slip for one second and you can hurt someone you love. I don't want to put her through this."

"But you heard Regina. Her powers are still growing. And if she learns the control from now on, she will have no problems doing so when her powers get strong enough to hurt someone really badly."

The conversation between Emma and her father were interrupted by Will sitting down next to David.

"What do you want, Scarlett?", Emma asked a bit harsh.

Will leaned onto the table, ignoring David, and looked at Emma.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm on your side.", he stated.

Both Emma and David looked at him in confusion.

"Thank you. About what are you on my side?"

"Well, I heard your little lass has magic and you and your pirate and fighting over taking away her powers. And I totally agree with you. Magic is way too dangerous for children to have it. Anastacia thinks different, but I swear if my son has magic we would get rid of it in no time."

Emma just sighed annoyed. Of course her mother couldn't just keep this to herself, but tell the whole damn town.

 

Meanwhile, Killian put his plate into the dishwasher, after eating his lunch alone. Well, he had also fed his daughter, so it hadn't really been alone, but still he wished he had been with Emma.

After turning the dishwasher on, he got to the blanket his daughter played on and sat down next to her.

Dawn was busy playing with her stuffed blue see horse and stuffed white kitten, while singing to her own melody "Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma."

Killian just chuckled sadly and stroke through his daughters black hair. "Oh, my sweet little love. Why can't your mommy see that you are not dangerous, but that your powers are a miracle?"


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two days, it turned out every couple in Story Brooke, which had one magical partner, adopted Emma's and Killian's dispute of the matter of taking away the powers of their babies.

Emma had gotten a long and angry explanation from Ruby how horrible it had been for her about finding out she was a wolf when she was grown up.

Killian had gotten a lecture about children not understanding their strengths and hurting themselves by Granny.

The only couple not affected by this fight seemed to be Archie and Zelena.

"As long as we show children they are loved just the way they are and learn the way magic works and how it should be used, there is really no danger at all.", Archie assured Emma, when she met him on her way home.

Emma had enough. For the last three days, it seemed to her everyone in this town tried to lecture her about how to treat her daughter. And the only person who should discuss this matter with her just didn't talk to her.

"Leave me alone, Archie! Maybe you do mean well, but you and Zelena don't even have kids yet. You are together for a little over a year. So I don't take parenting advice from you and I don't take relationship advice from you! Good day!", she snapped at him. She stormed into the house, leaving Archie behind speechless and surprised over Emma's emotional outburst.

 

She waited a moment in front of the apartment, trying not to cry. The last days really had been hard. Killian only spoke with her what was necessary and didn't seem to want her to be alone with their daughter for too long. There hadn't been one kind word.

No "love", no "Swan", not even "lass". He always just said "Emma".

And he had barely looked at her. But he had never looked her in the eyes. Not that he had looked at him, that often. It just hurt too much.

Last night he had come to the bedroom at night. She had thought he would come back to bed, but he had just said: "Emma, Dawn his hungry, but she doesn't want the bottle. Could you please feed her?"

She had feed her daughter, not being able to stop crying while she had.

Only later in bed she had realized that he had heard her over the baby monitor. But he had not come to her. He had just let her cry. So she had cried herself to sleep, just like the nights before.

She was really tired as she didn't have a good night's sleep since what seemed like forever.

 

Emma sighed deeply, preparing herself for the coldness of the man she loved with all her heart, and brushed away her tears.

In the living room, Killian was folding freshly washed cloths. He looked up when she came in. For a moment she swore she could have seen a spark of love in his eyes, but he looked back down to the cloths, so she just threw that thought away.

"There is a plate with food in the kitchen. Henry had not eaten much for lunch so we ate early. I hope you don't mind.", he said.

"Not hungry.", she simply replied.

Killian looked as if he wanted to lecture her about eating properly, but he just sighed and said: "If you say so. It is on the counter. I will put it in the fridge and you can eat it later, when you get hungry."

Before she could return anything, he had already gotten up and was on his way to the kitchen.

She quickly put on a smile and went to greet a children.

"Hey kid, what have you done today?", she asked as she sat down next to her daughter, who smiled as bright as the sun when she saw her.

Henry got up to get something. Before Emma could ask what he was doing he was already back on the carpet and sat across from Dawn.

"School was okay. But the best thing is, we have been working on a new trick. Come on, little one, let's show mommy."

He pulled out a wand of a little blue bear shaped bottle and blew in it. Bubbles came out of the wand. Dawn laughed and sang, and more little bubbles appeared out of thin air, flying along the other bubbles. After repeating this for some times and the last bubbles had burst, Henry put the wand back into the bottle.

Emma looked at her daughter in awe. The little girl was still laughing. "You really liked that, didn't you, baby girl?"

When she looked around, she saw Killian watching them with a blank expression.

"Did you see that?", Emma asked him, a bit confident.

"It's time for her dinner.", he just stated and picked Dawn up.

Emma just pinched her eyes together, not wanting to cry in front of them.

"Alright, enough!", Henry shouted. "You two need to stop this and talk to each other. The silence treatment is not going to solve anything. You are both too stubborn for that." He looked at both of them, who didn't dare to look to one another.

"Don't you realize that Dawn has this special magic because of you guys? Light magic is created by love. She gets her magic from the strength of your true love! You are soulmates. I have the heart of the truest believer, because you loved my dad Neal, mom. But my magic is not nearly as strong as hers. Because you two belong together. And I'm not letting you ruin it over a stupid fight! So, I will feed my sister now and you will talk this out! And you will sleep in the same bed together! Because both of you haven't really slept in the last days.", Henry ordered stern before taking his sister from Killian.

He left them both stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that her children were out of the room, Emma let her tears run freely over her face.

"Killian, Henry is right. This can't go on like this. I can't do this anymore." Her voice was thick from her tears.

He was still not looking at her. "I can't let you take her powers away. I really don't understand why you want her powers gone. Is it because your child with Baelfire turned out more controllable magical than yours with me?"

Shock was written over her face. She didn't see this coming. "How could you think that? I love you! I love Dawn! I'm just scared something will happen to her! I couldn't handle it if anything ever happened to her. And it's not just that.

I get attacked all the time, because I have magic. I love being sheriff, but I don't want that for her! I don't want any villain coming to town being after our little girl! I just…want her to be safe." Her voice broke.

Now, Killian sat down next to her. "I'm scared, too, Emma. But she would be such an aim whether she has magic or not. We have done a great job protecting Henry from such dangers. Your parents do it with your brother. We can protect her.", he assured her, finally looking into her eyes. Just now she saw that his eyes were filled with tears just like her own.

She couldn't help herself but wrap her arms around him and pressing her head to his chest. His arms were instantly around her, pulling her tight to his body. It felt like coming home. Like being in right place again.

"Listen, Regina called and said she would be able to present her research results to us tomorrow. Let's see what she has. Maybe she can wipe away your fears with her solutions. And if not, we will talk about it. Alright, Swan?", Killian suggested in a soft voice. He felt so relieved now he had his wife back in his arms.

Emma sighed into his chest. "I missed that so much, Killian."

"What did you miss, love?"

"The names you call me."

He chuckled. "Well, I was too mad to call you "love". And I didn't want to call you "Swan", because I was too scared if I called you this you'd think I wanted to divorce you."

Now they both laughed together.

 

When they lay in bed later, after Henry had taken his sister for a spontaneous evening stroll after seeing his parents had reconciled, Emma sighed once more.

"Why didn't we do this three days ago?", she asked, turning her head on his bare chest so she could look up into his eyes.

"Well, love, as our son stated earlier, we are both really stubborn. I guess we both had needed some time to calm ourselves down a bit.", he assumed.

"And to miss each other.", Emma added, while running her hand through his chest hair.

"And to miss each other. But luckily our wonderful son talked some sense into us." He let his fingers comb her hair, before pulling her in for a short kiss.

They both fell asleep very fast that night, lying comfortable in each other's arms.

 

The next day, Regina stood with them in Dawn's nursery as she worked a spell.

After some time she said: "Done. Now Dawn can't transport herself out of the apartment. And she can't transport herself into the apartment. No matter how strong her magic is. It is a blood spell I put on. And this mirror can always show you were she is. And I put a spell on it, so you can summon her whether she is. Only you can work that spell, Emma. So it's safe from misuse of eventual villains."

She gave Emma a little pocket mirror. Emma winked at her husband. "Now I can spy at you all day, when you're home with her.", she joked. Her husband only smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Is now everything alright?", Regina asked. "My goddaughter can keep her magic?"

"Yes. Thank you, Regina. But when the time comes and she is a bit older, we will probably ask you to teach her a bit magic.", Emma said with a genuine smile.

"I will love that. But I'm sure by that time you will be well capable to do so yourself." Then she continued. "Speaking of, my son might not have shown his ability for magic, but as my sister and I both have quite strong magic and we were both certainly not made of true love, I'm sure Tom will also have magic. So it would be nice if you could work this spell at my place, too."

So Emma installed the spell in Regina's house. After that, Emma also had to perform this spell in Will's home. Just to be sure, as he had assured her.

 

Some weeks later, Emma, Killian, Henry and Dawn sat in Snow's and David's loft. Tom and Andrew, the son of Belle and Rumple, played on the floor with Dawn. Henry and Roland were busy entertaining Emma's little brother Neal.

"So, I'm glad you worked things out. She has learned quite some interesting tricks since then.", Snow said as she just poured some tea into Belle's cup.

"Yes, once she is a teenager she will be the best magician in the whole town.", Killian joked. His wife just laughed. "I'm sure you're right. Two generations of true love are a lot to create magic.", she said. Killian smiled and planted a kiss to her lips.

Regina just rolled her eyes, annoyed at this display of affection.

Then, everyone looked over to the kids, as Dawn made her stuffed kitten appear in a white cloud of smoke. Henry, who had just held the toy in his hand, got to his little sister and censured her playfully. "You little pirate!", he said before tickling her.

The little girl shook in laughter as Henry went on tickling her.

Suddenly the toy disappeared in a red cloud and reappeared in Andrew's hands.

The little auburn haired boy laughed in joy, but then it disappeared in a purple cloud and reappeared in Tom's little hands, who laughed now. The little boys did this play a few times. Then it disappeared in a white cloud. Everyone expected it to be back with Dawn. But now the stuffed kitten was in Neal's little hands, who proudly stated: "Mine!"

All adults looked at the children in shock. Henry and Roland just laughed.

Henry said: "I guess we will all have much fun with magic in the next years."


End file.
